A letter from Owen
by codelyokofan1996
Summary: A certian red head gets a letter from a certian boy from her past... NOW ON HOLD
1. Prolouge

Owen's Letter

This story takes place after TDI/TDA, Izzy has returned home as well as the other contestants, one day her mother tells her that she has a letter from a certain boy...

"Hi mom! I'm back from school" Izzy said. "Okay dear, I'm cooking that salmon you caught with your teeth yesterday for dinner" replied her mom. Izzy said "well I'm off to my room for homework mom." "Okay, oh and Izzy, you got a letter, I put in your room." "K' Thanks" was what Izzy replied. She walked up to her room and set her things down on her bed, she picked up the letter, and read the address. **51215 Toronto, Canada Younge Street**. Now who did she now that was from Toronto? Taking a look at you it was from she saw you it was, Owen! Izzy still hadn't forgiven him for shoving her in front of the killer in that one challenge. "Let's see what he wants" she said as she began to read...

Well how do you do you like it? The actual letter starts next chapter. Tell me what you like and dislike, flamers are okay.


	2. The Letter

You know I wasn't going to write this until I got five reviews for it, but before I could make that change into the summary I saw that I already had five reviews, so here's the next chapter of Owen's Letter.

BTW: sorry if my writing sucks I'm kinda new to writing fanfics instead of just reading them.

Dear Izzy,

Hey there Izzy, or Kaleidoscope, or even E-Scope, what ever you want me to call you. How are you, I'm doing fine and I just wanted you to know that I really, really, really, really, miss you! I miss your flowing red hair, I miss your crazy personality, I miss all of you. For the first few days that I've been back at home everything reminds me of you. When I eat, I think of you, when I read a book, I think of you, when I talk to my family, I think of you, everything reminds me of you.

I love all the experiences that we have had together from challenges to talking, to every other thing that we have done, I love you Izzy I have since we first met, please tell me if you will return my feelings as well, I will wait until hell freezes over, I will wait until pigs fly, I will wait for eternity waiting for your answer. I know that if I die before you tell me then I will live my life uncompleted, please just tell me if you love me back, please, just tell me.

Yours truly,

Owen

Well wasn't that just adorable, I like all the couples but Owen and Izzy are my favorites. I might put another chapter about what Izzy does after reading this letter, but it depends on how much my "fans" like the story and want it to go on.


	3. Izzy's Reaction

aWow I'm so glad that you want to see the series continued, after this chapter, I don't see how I could keep the story going, if you have any ideas, you're free to post a comment about what you think I should write to keep it going. Anyways here's the third and possibly the last chapter, of "A Letter From Owen" Izzy's reaction.

After reading the letter a tear came to Izzy's eye, she knew that Owen loved her, but not as much as this. She ran outside to a random car threw the driver out, and drove to the the airport. From there she ran through security, rammed the door down, got on a plane, jump started it (I don't know if a plane can be jump started) and flew to Toronto. She jumped out of the plane, allowing it to crash wherever (keep this plane in mind). While she was free falling she thought about Owen. About the way that he would always go on when the going got tough, the way he would keep everyone's spirits up, and the way that he would always make anyone laugh. She was also realizing how so loved him as well, she loved him just like he loved her.

Meanwhile, back on solid ground, Owen was wondering about Izzy. He walked out to his houses porch, as he seemed to everyday now, to think about her. "Oh, Izzy I would do anything to think of you, I would give up eating for a month just to see her beautiful face again". At this moment Izzy fell on top of Owen. "Izzy! I'm so glad that you're here", he said embracing her in a bear hug. "I'm glad that I'm here to Owen" was Izzy's reply. Then they both told each other "I love you", and kissed, and in the background there were some mountains, the plane crashed into them and made a rock formation of a heart.

Okay so the last bit was a little cheesy but that 's what I wrote, so R&R and tell me how I can keep this going if at all, but for now, this is the end of Owen's Letter.


	4. Meeting the Parents

Wow you really like this story and want to see it continued. So to meet demands, here's  
"A Letter From Owen" Chapter Four "Meeting the Parents"

Once they broke the kiss, Owen saw his mom and dad coming out of the house and start walking over to them. When they finished walking over, Izzy started to introduce herself "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Owen my name's Izzy my talents include digging, climbing trees, scaring bears, scaring people, running from the law, vine swinging, and explosions. Owen and I met at TDI, remember where we competed in all those challenges, and your son won $100,000, you know that competition."

As a reply to this Owen's dad said "Wow you sure do talk a lot, not there there's anything wrong with that, it's just...you know... um...uh..."

"What your father means to say is welcome to our humble abode, would you like the grand tour?" Owen's mom finished for him.

"Thanks", Izzy started, "but we have a warthog to catch."

"Um, did you just say a warthog?" asked both of Owen's parents simultaneously.

"Yes", and at that she whistled, and out of a bush came none other than a warthog!

"Hop on!" exclaimed Izzy, as she grabbed Owen and they rode to Izzy's cave.

Later, in the super secret, Bat I mean Izzy Cave...

"Cool so this is your house?" asked Owen.

"Yep, sure I have a house where my parents live, but they don't like my crazy attitude, so I usually just hang out here", replied Izzy.

"That's nice".

"So what have you been doing since we left the island?"

"Oh, nothing much, just hanging out, and meeting up with old friends."

"Same here."

Insert awkward silence here,

"Okay let's stop talking and just get to what we both want!" Izzy yelled out of nowhere, and then they started to kiss.

Well that's it for this chapter, next chapter, they will be dating, then marrying, then going into the future, to see what that holds. After that I don't think that anything else will be able to make it as another chapter so, one to three chapters more, until the finish of this fanfic. I know you like the story but all great things have to come to an end, :-( oh well.


	5. First Date Part One

Yes here it is chapter five of Owen's Letter, "The First Date", by every passing chapter, we have less chapters to write in total. :-( And in this chapter, Owen's parents own an Italian restaurant where Owen works to get some money, but he doesn't tell Izzy. Oh well all great things have to come to an end, well on to the chapter.

After Owen and Izzy finished the passionate kiss *wink wink* Owen brought up some courage and asked Izzy "Will you go out with me?"

Izzy replied "Of course I will, why wouldn't I?"

A large weight seemed to be lifted off of Owen's chest, he had wanted to ask her that ever since he first saw her get off the boat and walk to the island, and there she just answered in a simple seven word sentence. Owen wondered if she wanted to ask him out when she saw him as well, or if she was just now realizing how she loved him.

"So where do you want to go?" Izzy asked Owen.

Checking his wallet, Owen saw that he didn't have enough for both him and Izzy so he said, "Well I know a really nice Italian restaurant that we can go to."

"Sweet, I love Italian, I guess you'll pick me up at say 7:00?"

"O. K."

"Bye"

"Bye"

Later at Owen's House

"But mom, why can't I borrow the car!"

"I told you we need it for our own purposes."

"What if I work double at the restaurant, for half the pay"

"Sorry sweetie but we are already paying you minimum wage, if we payed you any less, we might get, you know 'in trouble with the law'."

"Well that's just peachy", (gotta keep it rated K) "how am I going to impress Izzy if I don' have a car?"

Just then an idea dawned on him, or rather came driving up.

"Whoa! Out of the way, no breaks!"

Ahhhhhhhhhh! Owen ran out of the way of the speeding car, that only stopped when it hit a tree.

"Oi, sorry dude" said none other then Ezekiel

"Ezekiel!"

"Owen!"

Owen gave Ezekiel one of his signature bear hugs and said "Man it's been so long, how you've been?"

"Good, but at the moment I'm felling kinda down."

"Why's that?"

Ezekiel pointed to the car.

"Oh, yeah."

A little light bulb went on in Owen's head "Say Ezekiel, that's a nice car you got there, may I please borrow it? Just for one night."

"Okay, but what for?"

"Oh it's for a girl."

"What girl?"

"Izzy."

"Sweet, you two make a good couple, but I'm not paying for the repair bill."

"That's okay, sure I'll have to ask mom and dad for an advancement, but it will be great."

Later, after getting the car fixed...

Owen drove up the road in Ezekiel's car, dressed in a tuxedo, with his hair parted in the middle. He waited a few minuets and then Izzy came. She looked stunning in a red sequined dress, with matching purse. She got into the car and kissed Owen gently on the cheek, "shall we go".

"We shall."

Well that's the end of this chapter but get ready for the actual date, next chapter. I'll let you decide what Ezekiel's car actually is, I'm not good with cars.


	6. First Date Part Two

Okay so I'm kinda running out of things to write here, oh well, here's how the actual date goes. Oh and my computer crashed on me, that's why I haven't been updating.

Once they both are at the restaurant, Owen asked his garcon for a table for two. Once the table was set, and they were seated, Owen told Izzy "Um, I'm going to go to the bathroom."

"Okay then", was Izzy's reply.

Owen left, but he didn't want to go to the bathroom, he went to the kitchen, where his mom and dad were. Once he found them he asked, "mom, dad, could you please stay away from table 16?"

"Okay but why do want us to, and why are you dressed up in your good clothes?" asked Owen's mom.

"Well you know Izzy, well were kinda on a date, and um I kinda, sorta, didn't tell her about our family owning the restaurant, and I don't want her to find out, so um, yeah."

"Oh, I see, well why don't we turn that frown upside down, since were going to make this your dream date!" exclaimed his mom.

Owen replied with "First of all, I'm a teenager, that frown upside down thing doesn't work on me any more, and second, your going to do what!?!"

Owen's mom raced to her husband and told him about the date, "Honey the most special boy in out family is going out, we have to make this special!"

"MOM!"

"Don't worry my little marsh-mellow, your going to have the best time of you life!"

"Don't worry son", Owen's dad said, "there will be violinists, a fine dinner, made by yours truly, and a fire works show at the end."

"But dad all I want is is a nice little quiet diner out in the moonlight, like pretty much all of your other customers."

"Yes that's for the other customers, but not for our sweet little marsh-mellow."

"Ugh, I give up you can do what ever you want just leave it on the 'down-low' that you own the place k'."

"Any thing for you my sweetest..."

"And stop calling me that!"

Owen returned to Izzy who was scaring some little kids by putting bread sticks in her hair and telling them she was an alien coming to eat their internal organs and spine. Management was about ready to kick her out, until they saw Owen come and sit down next to her. Then they just left her alone.

"Wow you took a while to get back."

"Yeah, well um, the toilet was um uh...jammed, and stuff, so I had to wait until it was fixed (smooth one Owen)."

"Well I don't really care how long it took, just as long as your safe and sound now." And she gave him a nice big hug, like couples do after being separated for 8-10 minutes. "Oh and I hope you don't mind," Izzy continued, "but I ordered for us."

"Oh, I don't mind (because he worked here and loved everything on the menu), but what did you get?"

"Well some of this some of that I really just got Spaghetti, oh and the waiter asked me if I wanted today's special severing special, he called it something like {"Robin Hood and His Band of Merry Men" in Italian}it sound's Italian, I don't know what it means but I hope it will be nice."

(Insert anime moment where the character turns completely white, and everything in the back ground is black so that you can tell that it is some very important thoughts that the character is thinking, if that made any sense to you)

"Oh no, not the {"Robin Hood and His Band of Merry Men" in Italian}, that is possibly the most embarrassing thing that they offer, I can't believe they still do it, and worst of all Izzy will see mom and Dad! I've got to stop this, but how?"

Owen didn't have any time to think because quick as a whip, ropes were being flung on to the raptors, and then men in tights (yes I know I just scared you mind) came swinging and singing, about all the sorts of things that Robin Hood and His Band of Merry Men did. And when they got to the part about taking from the rich, and giving to the poor, they stole some food from some people (who were in on the act), and gave it to them. Next they started pretend dueling with replica swords, but the final blow came when Owen's Dad, who was Robin Hood, came and took out a little bow and suction cup arrows, the rest of the crew threw plates up, and he hit them, but then the crew accidentally threw Izzy's plate of Spaghetti into the air. And then when Owen's Dad hit it, it went and hit Izzy square in the face.

Oh you should of seen the look on Owen's face when he say that happen. All the crew, except for Owen's dad, you was frozen to the spot in fear, for he knew what Izzy could do. Amazingly when Izzy took off the majority of the Spaghetti, she laughed!

"Well hey Mr. Owen, how are you, that was a great show, Owen why didn't you tell me that your folks owned this place?"

"Well because I thought, since I don't have any money that you wouldn't like me if I took you to a cheap place, so I brought you here, knowing I could just pay later."

"Oh, Owen, you don't have to do that, I love you no matter where we go to eat."

"Really?"

"Really."

Then they kissed, and then once Izzy had cleaned up, they spent a dinner under the moon light, just like they both dreamed, they first date would be like. And while the {"Robin Hood and His Band of Merry Men" in Italian} might be enough to be considered disrupting the order of the peace, to Owen and Izzy, it was perfect.

I have nothing to say here, except that this was a really long chapter, oh and I'll have chances to right, every day from today to, November 29. So expect updates soon.


	7. Proposel

Time to go on with the story A Letter From Owen, Chapter 7 prposel. Owen and Izzy have been going out, and had a few disputes, but nothing that a little love can't fix. For some reason, this was actually a hard chapter to write, stupid writer's block. BTW, this story takes place how ever long it takes them to both be withen te legal age for marragie.

Owen and Izzy had gone to their favorite place, Owen's parents resturant, they went their often because of it's cheapness, and because it had so much sentimmental value, sure they went to other places, sometimes they went to a movie, or stayed home, but they usually went there, but they never ordered the {Robin Hood and His Merry Men in Italian, still don't know how to say it} special again. But owen wanted Izzy more then just a girl friend, he wanted her for a wife, and I bet that she wanted that him as a husband. Owen remebered what had happened a few days before...

Entering Flashback sequence, please keep arms, and legs inside at all times

a few days before...

"What do you have for engament rings?" Owen asked the jewler.

"I have this." he replied

"Oh, It's preety Izzy'll love it! How much?"

"$500"

"Sold"

Exiting flashback sequence, please do not leave ay belongings in the flashback when you leave

thank you and have a nice day...

Izzy had been in the batroom for a while, and Owen had contiuosly been trying to get the courage up for him to ask her, there had been so many oppertunites to ask her, or have anice fancy way to ask her, but every time he either choked up, or something else got in the way of their love. They had just finished their lasagna, and he really wanted to ask her the big question when she came back, but he would try his best. But when Izzy came back he just couldn't come up with the nerve to ask her.

Later at Owen's house after the date finished...

"Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why didn't you ask her, she is probaly wondering, why I don't propose, she probaly thinks that I'm a loser that can't aford a simple ring. But I have the ring right here, and it's practally asking for me to give it to her, to slip it on her finger, damn it! (Time to change the rating)

Once Owen had finished yelling and cussing at him self, he decided to do something that always relives his tension. Watching food network. He was so stressed out, that he didn't even change his clothes out of his tuxeduo, he just lossened the belt, and jundid the tie and buttons. When he turned the T. V. on, food network was showing a show about desserts, called sugar rush. And in this one particualar episode, they were talking about a resturant, that hads a desert that would hide an enagment ring withen it. It was amazing!

"I wonder, if the head chef can do that?"

Later at Owen and Izzy's next date...

"Wow Owen, dinner was wonderful."

"Um, thanks, are you still hungery?"

"Well, a little.

"Um, how about some dessert?"

"Sure, but nothing to heavy."

"Um, okay, I'll go ask them right now!"

Owen ran to tell the chefs to get the cake ready, and when he did this Izzy asked herself, "boy Owen sure has been acting really strange lately, I hope he's all right."

Owen returned with a smile on his face, "um, Owen are you okay? You've been acting kind of starnge lately."

"Well It's most likely nothing, well how about that the cakes here, wow there very fast." Owen said awkrawdly.

"Okay, well shall we eat."

"We shall."

They shared the cake and after a while they finally got to the ring. Owen took it and knelt down before Izzy and asked one of the biggest questions that a man can ask in his entire life...

"Izzy, will you marry me?"

A tear came to Izzy's eye (where have I used that line before) and she replied, "Owen, of course I will!"

"Then Owen took Izzy up in his arms, and they both kissed, knowing that soon, they would be together for ever...

Well one more chapter down, just a few more to go, most likely two more. Happy Thanksgiving everyone. Oh and I'd like food network for the idea about the ring in the cake, I actually did see that on food network..


	8. ANNOUNCEMENT

Important Notice to My Readers

I have writer's block, the swine flu of this website

I have tried and tried to think of a plot

but I just can't seem to get one

so later today there will be a small chapter uploaded

and then I will see what I can do

please do not give up hope on this story

it will still go on once my writer's block is cured

So see hope you've all been liking this fic up till now

see yeah, :-p

peace out \m/

NOTE THIS FIC IS NOT DISCONTINUING IT IS JUST BEING PUT ON HOLD


	9. Wedding Day Part One

Chapter 8 The Wedding, running out of things to write up here.

Owen and Izzy spent several days planning every aspect of the wedding. From the china, to the gazebo, to the ornaments on top of the cake. They wanted it to be perfect, as every couple wants their special day to be, perfect. When the big day finally came, both bride and groom were very excited. They had both invited their family, their friends, and even the cast of TDI. Everyone was there, they even invited Heather. Izzy was wearing a stunning wedding dress, and Owen was wearing a dashing tuxedo (isn't that super descriptive). It was amazing, as the music played and Izzy walked down the isle, utterly amazing. It was then that the one flaw in the wedding came to be shown. They had no priest!

At just that moment, a limo came into the parking lot. Out of the limo came a man, his features were blocked from view by the sun's glare, he appeared to be just a silhouette. Then as he walked out of the sunlight, he revealed himself to be, Chris Mc. Clain. He took off his sunglasses and said, in a completely epic way, "I'll do it".

Dun Dun Dunnnnnnn. How will the nearly weds respond, does Chris actually have the knowledge about how to be a preacher, and let's all hope to god, that Chef didn't make the cake. Tune in next chapter to find out. Don't you just love cliff hanger endings? BTW: I have writer's block so sorry about the short chapter, but winter break is coming up and I hope to use that time to write.


End file.
